The Justice Team
The Justice Team is an animated drama series about former PSA agents Ford Car, Link, Gary, Dot, Dancing Penguin, Rookie, Jet Pack Guy, Beaky, Barkjon and Director who joined after the Popcorn Bombing of the Sport Shop to fight crime on Club Penguin Island and Club Penguin City. It started airing on Penguin TV in Summer 2010. It's a spin-off of Ford Car and Link and Dancing Penguin and G. Description This show starts out with the intro, which is the ten agents chasing and capturing criminals, running with things exploding behind them and dodging snow bullets. It will then move on to whatever episode is airing. New episodes air every Friday night at 7:00. It is sponsored by Oxipie, Fishburger Helper, Mershins-Kazooy Inc, and Wes Industries, like Ford Car and Link and Dancing Penguin and G. Cast * S 1 - Ford Car as himself * S 1 - Link as himself * S 1 - Gary as himself * S 1 - Dot as herself * S 1 - Dancing Penguin as himself * S 1 - Rookie as himself * S 1 - Jet Pack Guy as himself * S 1 - Beaky as himself * S 1 - Barkjon as himself * S 1 - Director as himself Secondary characters * Cadence, as herself * Sensei Wraith, as Herbert * A crab, as Klutzy Items The Justice Team The Justice Team is a fictional organization created after the PSA ended. It is confidential and has ten agents who can't reveal their group to anyone. Justice Blaster A very effective gun made by Gary specifically for this Justice Team. It fires small electical snow bullets that knock someone down instantaneously like a taser. Justice Headquarters A small room that looks like the HQ. It is on an underwater tunnel between Club Penguin and Club Penguin City and it's uses energy from the same water above them. Episodes Season 1 *Episode 1: Crime doesn't pay - The show begins immediately after the events of the PSA Mission 11, The Veggie Villain with Dancing Penguin, Gary, Dot and Rookie at the Ski Village. Dancing Penguin wants to know what just happened and Gary suggests the creation of a new organization, one that fights real crime, not just do missions. Director then calls them and brings them to an underwater room between CP and CP City where Ford Car, Link, Jet Pack Guy, Beaky and Barkjon already are. Director welcomes them to the Justice Team and introduces them to the room which is much more modern than the HQ and Gadget Room. He also warns them that they can't tell anyone about it ever. As they walk back to the island, they notice a hole that leads to an undergound room and they see Herbert and Klutzy with a bomb that will explode in 14 minutes. The two villains run outside where there's a boat: they plan to leave the island before it explodes. Director runs after them and shoots them with his Justice Blaster, knocking them down. The team is confused about what to do with the bomb; Rookie proposes cutting the wires but it's dangerous. Ford Car offers to take the bomb with him and leave on Herbert's boat to save the island. He sadly says goodbye to everyone and leaves. 14 minutes later a big explosion is seen at the ocean. The team thinks Ford Car is dead but he swims back and everyone is happy. They all agree that if it wasn't for this team they would never save the island and now they have a lot of work to do. *Episode 2: The Artistic Criminal - The team recieves a case of a penguin called Larry Hume who has made everyone at The Stage hostage for the last two hours with a Snow Ball Gun. Ford Car and Link come to the scene and pass him a Spy Phone. Larry gives the hostages scripts to recreate a play he wrote about his life but he needs an actress to play Laura. Dancing Penguin starts filming the whole thing while Ford Car and Link discuss whether Laura is Larry's mother of girlfriend. Dot enters The Stage and offers to play that part and the show begins. Three hours later, the play is over and the agents come and arrest Larry. At night, the team watches DP's video and everything is explained: Larry had written a play about his life and he showed it to the Stage production team. Everyone like it except for Laura, the Stage director: the project was cancelled and that's why Larry did what he did. The team releases Larry from prision and send the video to Penguin TV: they loved it so much that they aired it three times and the producers of the Stage (including Laura) sent a latter of apology to Larry. Later, the team spots Herbert on camera: and he's armed. *Episode 3: With the Band - As seen in the previous episode, Herbert has been spotted on the streets of Club Penguin and the team goes looking for him while Barkjon and Beaky go to his old hideout. He had been there recently and there was a piece of paper with song lyrics. Barkjon says it's the The Penguin Band's newest song that they're going to play that afternoon at the Night Club. In fact, Barkjon himself and Ford Car are going to play for the Pizza band there after the Penguin Band. The paper is broght to the Headquarters where Gary says it matches Herbert's calligraphy. Since the lyrics hadn't been fully reveal by the band, the polar bear had gotten them directly trom the band members. They try to contact the band but they had gone missing since the previous day. Later, Dancing Penguin and Cadence are decorating the Night Club for the bands that will perform. The members of the Piza band arrive (Ford Car, Barkjon, Spongebobrocks, Triskelle, Professor Shroomsky and Turtleheimer) and the Penguin Band arrives after - they seem nervous which is odd because usually only Franky gets nervous. Ford Car phonecalls Gary and tells him that they arrived; Gary says the lyrics have a secret: the first words of every line have a message and the band can't play. Ford Car says it's too late, they have already begun. G tells him that once the concert is over, a poisonous gas will be released! *Episode 4: Quarantine - Following the events of the prevoius episode, when the concert ends Herbert will release a poisonous gas. The Penguin Band stops playing and it's the Pizza band's turn. Ford Car stalls as long as he can while the agents go loking for Herbert. Link interrogates the Penguin Band as they leave through the Boiler Room and asks them how they met Herbert. They admit that Herbert asked them to use his version of the song and since it wasn't bad they used it. As they leave they notice that they door to the Pool is locked, so he phonecalls Gary. The scientist comes and evacuates the building (though Ford Car has to keep singing). He realizes that the microphones are connected to a machine inside one of the boxes of the Boiler Room and it will release the gas when it stops getting sound. 5 hours have passed and Ford Car is still singing until Gary finds a solution: he brings the ROBOTIC-MOUTH-3000 to sing for Ford Car and they leave. Hours later, the power of the robot mouth runs out and the Boiler Room machine stops getting sound and releases the gas. Fortunately, no one was inside and they saved the day again. *Episode 5: Locked In - The team celebrates a work well done at the Night Club. Dot and Jet Pack Guy arrive and tell Ford Car and Link it's their turn to guard the headquarters. When the two get there they notice that someone read their top secret files and stole the Director's laptop, also top secret. They're about to leave when they see that someone locked them inside. They try to open it but it's useless. Now they'll have to wait 6 hours until Beaky and Barkjon's shift. They check to security cameras and see that after Jet Pack Guy and Dot left 5 minutes of video are misssing. And whoever did it, said Ford Car, was one of the team since only they have access to the room. They start reading their personal files and see the Rookie and Link are considered "possible traitors" and Gary is "insane". to be continued ADD MORE EPISODES! Reception The show has received mostly positive reviews. It received an 85% rating from Booyah Reviews Magazine, saying that it has a different style from the other animated sitcoms for mixing drama with comedy. Trivia * Some conspiracy theorists claim that the Justice Team is real and asked to look for a real underground tunnel between CP and CP City. Despite the protests, the Director declined. Internal Links *Dancing Penguin and G *Ford Car and Link *Ford Car *Link *Gary *Dot *Dancing Penguin *Rookie *Jet Pack Guy *Beaky4444 *Barkjon *Director *Penguin Secret Agency Category:Sitcoms Category:Items